This invention relates to the fabrication of panels, binders, trays, frames, boxes and other assemblies from sheet material and channel-shaped edging strips, on or in which can be stored, displayed, secured or filed one or more documents, papers, cards, strips, microfilms, microfiches, pictures, photographs or other records or articles. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to fabricating panels or binders for holding the records of a visible index as shown, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,176.
It is known to secure channel-shaped edging strips to the edges of sheets of fibreboard, cardboard, plywood and other materials to produce articles of various kinds. It is also known to clip the edges of documents together by resilient channel-shaped edging strips; see, for example, French Patent Publication No. 2059495; and to attach the folded-back edges of filing folders and visible index record cards in channel-shaped support carriers having an inwardly extending flange or member by which the folded-back edge is supported; see, for example, French Patent Publications Nos. 2351799 and 2358277, DTOS 2614206, British Patent 652040 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,500,038 and 1,528,257. It is also proposed in French Patent Publication No. 2142337 and DTOS 2505025 to detachably secure an enlarged or folded-back edge of pattern sheets in hingedly interconnected channel-shaped members to construct pattern books.